When The Light Burns Out
by miles.hartman.demigod
Summary: {Photo Credit to rightful owners The edit is mine though} Enjoy and leave me comments!


Chapter 1

Percila's P.O.V.

"Percila, There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Yelled Kat, out of breath. Her long blonde hair was sticking out in all directions, and her crystal blue eyes were filled with tears and distress.

"What is it?" Asked Percila. She knew something was very wrong with her older sister. Her deep blue eyes filled with worry, like an ocean after a storm.

"Tyrone...he's...he's hurt! A m..m..monster, I don't know what... came from nowhere... I... I-"

"Com'n Kat, lets go. Where is he?" Asked Percila.

Kat wiped the tears off her eyes and pointed to the strawberry fields. Percila grabbed Kat's arm and they took off down the hill to help Tyrone.

As they reached the bottom of the hill, they saw Tyrone, limp and caked with blood. Kat knelt down and cradled him in her arms. She stroked his forehead and wiped his blond hair away from his closed eyes. Percila's heart ached when she saw her sister and Tyrone. She knew how it felt to know a loved one was in pain. Just a few weeks ago, her boyfriend, Nico, had broke her arm. But Percila knew that this was worse than just a broken arm. This was a life or death situation. If they didn't help Tyrone, he would die. Finally, Percila took action.

"Kat, hoist Tyrone on my back. I think I'll be able to carry him back to camp. Now you run up to the clinic and explain to Morgan what happened. Tyrone is safe with me."

Kat nodded and sprinted up the hill. Percila began to trudge up the steep incline, knowing that if she didn't get Tyrone to the clinic in time, her sister's boyfriend would die.

Kat's P.O.V

"Morgan! Morgan!" Screamed Kat.

"What's the problem?" Asked Morgan, the camp's medic. Her brown eyes began to fill with dread, as if she could sense someone was hurt.

"Tyrone was attacked by someone...something, and Percila is on her way with him," explained Kat, her heart breaking in two as she recalled the accident. She and Tyrone were going on their first date. All was going well. They were talking and laughing and having a great time. Then, out of nowhere, a creature that looked like a beast of fire attacked Tyrone. Kat whipped out her battle trident and slashed the beast. But the Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold trident didn't do anything besides heat up. A lot. Out of nowhere, Kat spit on the creature and it dissolved into coal and ash. Then there was Tyrone unconscious and bleeding. Fire destroying fire. With a jolt, Kat was pulled out of her nightmare and Morgan helped her to a seat in the back of the clinic and gave her an ambrosia square. Kat nodded and chewed on the sour, chewy block, that tased like the unripe strawberries that her and Tyrone loved to eat. The memory made her feel warm inside, and she fell asleep on the small plastic chair in the waiting room of the clinic.

"Kat, Kat," Percila whispered, obviously trying not to startle her. Kat's eyes fluttered open. She felt just like her normal self. Then all her thoughts raced to Tyrone. Her face turned pale as a freshly washed sheet.

"Tyrone?! Where is he?" She questioned, jumping to her feet.

"He's okay. He is awake if you want to visit him. Just don't mention the accident," said Morgan.

Kat nodded and rushed to the door. She was about to open it, when she felt Percila's hand on her shoulder.

"Kat, are you sure you want to see him?" Asked Percila, her eyes flooding with concern.

"I'm positive," replied Kat as she entered the room.

Then she saw him. His brown hair was as neat as always. His tan skin was glowing, not a scar to be seen. His tall, thin figure looked more built than before the accident. He was dressed in his usual orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and khaki shorts. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't want to overwhelm him. She smiled and hugged him, letting his warmth wash over her. When she pulled away, and he looked up at her with confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Kat chuckled. "I'm Kat, your girlfriend, silly!"

He just looked even more confused.

"Crap," Percila muttered under her breath. Tyrone had amnesia. She could recognize it on the spot. She knew Kat would never get over it.

"Where am I?" He questioned, more sternly this time.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood. Don't you remember?" Said Kat as worry took over her face.

Tyrone shook his head.

"I'm Kathryn, but everyone calls me Kat. That's Percila, my sister. We are are both daughters of Poseidon. That's Morgan. She is a daughter of Apollo. You are Tyrone, a son of Athena, descendant of Hephaestus. You can control fire. Please, does this bring back anything?" Cried Kat. She was beginning to get desperate. Her blue eyes filled with depression, a deep hole that could never be mended. Tyrone just kept shaking his head.

"Please Tyrone! My name is Kathryn Anderson. We have been dating for 2 weeks. We just had our first date. We love to eat sour strawberries. You call me salt-skull. I call you Hot-stuff. Please Tyrone! Please! I-I-I love you!" Cried Kat, so full of despair she felt like she had nothing to live for. Her knees gave way next to the seat Tyrone was on.

"Come back!" She cried, her voice hoarse and dry. Then, everything blacked out, leaving her with the smell of sour strawberries and the bittersweet memory of her lost love.


End file.
